clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
228th Black Skulls Corp™
"Oh, here he is, three minuets late as expected. Now...Where's my gun?" ''―228th Corporal Halves mutters to himself as his target comes into view. The '''228th Black Ops' were a very small specialised battalion in the Grand Army of the Republic. It consisted of three companies which included: Shadow Company, Steel Company and Onyx Company, all of which has the same camouflage with various colour alterations for their armour. Many members of the 228th were encouraged to camouflage their weapons to match their armour, this was because the 228th would often conduct stealth operations and act behind enemy lines and black was often seen as one of the worst colours to have your weapon as it didn't blend in to any environment. Unlike many clone military organisations the 228th didn't train their members since the beginning of their clone lives, but instead hand picked clones who excelled in combat movement and tactical theory. This was because they valued the thought and theory of combat more than the run and gun tactics clones were often trained to use. After clones where chosen for joining the 228th they where trained in the basics in all kinds off different sections of specialisations, e.g. Engineering, Medical Knowlege, disarming explosives, hacking, close combat, etc. History Operation Backdoor Neglect During Operation Backdoor Neglect, the 228th were tasked with storming through the front lines and attacking droid encampments during the First Battle of Geonosis in 22 BBY. Whilst fighting hard, Shadow company had lost their captain, (CT-5733 "Flanker") so it was up to their lieutenant (CT-5673), to take charge and eventually lead the company to a mission success. Shortly after CT-5673 was promoted for his efforts and took over his old friend's role as captain. This mission was CT-2405 "Ring" 's first mission as part of the 228th black ops. He was promoted shortly after the operation. Operation Nightingale 'Op Nightingale', was considered a walk in the park for most of the 228th, getting their first droid 'kill', before being given their mission brief. The 228th's objective was to find and then destroy the droid scouts that had infiltrated the defences on Kashyyyk, and were relaying intel back to an unknown CIS frigate. This mission was a success with the 228th taking very minimal casualties, yet they managed to destroy 17 CIS scout droids on the planet's surface. For CT-2405 "Ring", now being a Corporal led his own squad on this mission, they took out 6 of the 17 CIS scout droids. He was promoted to Sergeant after this success. Operation Midnight Recluse Operation Midnight Recluse, took part on the forest moon of Endor, the mission began at the planets Midnight and lasted 4 hours. Most of which were on an off firefights against the CIS. The primary objective was to capture an unnamed senator, who was supplying the CIS with parts and resources to build a super canon capable of destroying moons and planets in just a couple of shots. The mission was considered a bloody victory, with 228th Shadow Company taking very heavy casualties. CT-2405 "Ring" was injured during this battle and was rushed off to a medical station in the Bespin System. Before this he and his squad managed to get hold of the senator and capture him and return him to the landing zone to be transported to The Reclaimer Venator Class Star Destroyer. Operation Moonlight Operation Moonlight took place on the planet Alderaan, both troopers and officers from Shadow and Onyx Company took part in the Operation. The mission was to infiltrate the planet’s Atmosphere and perform reconnaissance due to Republic intelligence believing the CIS to have obtained a form of dangerous weapons. Onyx and Shadow Company successfully infiltrated Alderaan and were able to land safely onto the planet’s surface. However, within minutes of landing both Companies were detected by CIS Commando droids and had to fight through hundreds of droids, before retreating into the nearby caverns and tunnels. Onyx and Shadow Companies were only able to have a few minutes of sanctuary before encountering an ambush within the tunnels, from this we were able to speculate that the CIS’s new Commando droids are programmed to the highest level. Through blood and sweat, 228th forces escaped the tunnels with zero casualties, leading them into a open water reservoir. With ease, Commander Baxter and Private Murphy spotted the dangerous weapons in question. Sergeant Major of the Battalion Ring managed to use his technical knowledge from past experience to disarm the three dangerous weapons which, turned out to be nuclear weapons capable of destruction of planets. We believe these weapons were going to be used very soon as they were fully primed and armed, ready for launch. Upon disarming the weapon, Onyx and Shadow Companies requested their specialised LAATs for immediate exfil with the weapons over a secure republic comms channel. Within minutes the Venator-class Star Destroyer “The Reclaimer” answered their call and all members of Operation Moonlight were extracted safely from the planet’s surface. Equipment The battalion had standard edition armour, decorated with black and grey camouflage and a specialised visor, for clearer vision during night time operations. They carried a standard edition Westar M-5. Commanders and other Non-Comissioned Officers would also carry either one or two DC-17 blaster pistols in their holsters. Due to they're elite training some of them we're equipped with Rocket packs and most we're highly capable in Stealth Scenarios. Trivia * The 228th is often wrongly called a legion and sometimes called a squadron. The reason the creator made them a battalion, was because a legion (10,000 strong), is too big for black ops and a squadron is too small. * The inspiration for the idea came from a DeviantArt user and Star Wars fan PD-Black-Dragon. * A lot of the 3D models produced for the 228th were made for the source engine (specifically 'Garry's Mod'). Category:Groups Category:Grand Army of the Republic Category:228th Black Ops Category:Clone troopers Category:Clone Trooper varients Category:Males Category:Star Wars Fanon Category:Battalions Category:Company